sunbornfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
Enemies is a generic term for non-player characters that act in opposition to the player. Discounting multiplayer "enemies" (other players) there are several dozen different enemies which can be encountered in the campaigns and even more through the Arena. Campaign Enemies These enemies can only be encountered through the campaigns, and are divided into factions and classes. Faction 1: Constellation Enemies These enemies are members of the Constellation - a Galactic empire that opposes the Senate. Many of the species belonging to the Constellation were once rejected from the Senate, or are truly alien even in the most liberal of senses. Small Constellation Enemies * X Medium Constellation Enemies * X Large Constellation Enemies * X Boss Constellation Enemies * X Faction 2: Elancatur Solutions The largest mercenary group in the known Galaxy, Elancatur Solutions arose after the Senate War and rents out their soldiers to whoever can pay the highest price. Elancatur Solutions isn't picky about who they work for, so long as the price is right. They are vicious, unscrupulous and very well armed. Small Elancatur Solutions Enemies * X Medium Elancatur Solutions Enemies * X Large Elancatur Solutions Enemies * X Boss Elancatur Solutions Enemies * Faction 3: Transhumanist Enemies These are radical supremacist humans who feel that, for one reason or another, humans are superior to all other life in the Galaxy. They broke away from the UNCD and Earth after the Senate War rather than ally themselves with the Senate, and have become an extremely dangerous terrorist organization. Through repeated body modification and the alteration of stolen alien technology, they are quite formidable. They are known mostly for piracy, smuggling and theft, but they have also begun staging attacks against larger and larger targets in an effort to claim more ground for themselves and to establish a "pro-human future". Small Transhumanist Enemies * X Medium Transhumanist Enemies * X Large Transhumanist Enemies * X Boss Transhumanist Enemies * X Faction 4: Megatan Enemies These are alien, unknowable foes which only recently have begun to make themselves known. Very little is actually known about their motives, goals or aims. All that is known is that they are capable of destruction on a planetary scale, although their destruction seems to be for a reason - not random chaos. They are also capable of deploying a special type of artificial construct called a "Baseline", which can take many forms. Small Megatan Enemies * Scanner * Anchor Shot * Tracker * Latchbomb * Barrier Drone Medium Megatan Enemies * Obfuscator * Warrior * Longshot * Blocker * Recombiner Large Megatan Enemies * Harvester * Constructor * Megalith * Obstructor * Shocker Boss Megatan Enemies * Producer * Overmind * Detonator * Multimind * Godslayer Baselines * Baseline Human * Baseline Heil * Baseline Taeski * Baseline Alintean * Baseline Scain * Baseline Erythian * Baseline Zyzyt * Baseline Iharsh-Daraz * Baseline Fendian * Baseline Elorskra * Baseline Sov'Nikan * Baseline Kevilkamas * Baseline Zesian * Baseline Orelian * Baseline Raskasha * Baseline Rhurni * Baseline Ignis * Baseline Okulaurum Arena Enemies These are foes encountered only in the Arena. Although all of the foes found in the campaigns will also feature in the Arena, additional enemies exist to provide new challenges for players. Small Arena Enemies * X Medium Arena Enemies * X Large Arena Enemies * X Boss Arena Enemies * X